1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of and a device for feeding sheets, one by one, from a stack of sheets stored in a magazine.
2. Prior Art
In order to deliver either unexposed photographic photosensitive mediums (e.g., a sheet such as a photographic film) from a supply magazine to an exposure station or exposed photographic photosensitive mediums to a developing machine, there is employed a sheet feeding device for taking out the photographic photosensitive mediums one by one.
The sheet feeding device typically comprises a plurality of suction cups or pads which are pressed against an uppermost photographic photosensitive medium and hold it under suction when a vacuum is created by a vacuum generator coupled to the suction cups.
When the suction cups are pressed against the uppermost photographic photosensitive medium, the pressure is also applied to remaining photographic photosensitive mediums that are stacked below the uppermost photographic photosensitive medium attracted under suction by the suction cups. The pressure thus applied tends to force out air from between the stacked photographic photosensitive mediums, so that the photographic photosensitive mediums adhere more intimately. As a result, when only the uppermost photographic photosensitive medium is to be taken from the stack, some other adhering photographic photosensitive mediums therebeneath also tend to be removed from the stack under the vacuum developed in the suction cups. Accordingly, a plurality of photographic photosensitive mediums are undesirably fed simultaneously from the supply magazine.